Wound tissue rolls for filtering both aqueous and oil base liquids may be arranged in spaced apart, axial alignment within a sealed enclosure with both inner and outer peripheral seals being provided for the interfacing space between rolls to render it an isolated overflow gallery for liquid which enters the outboard end faces of the rolls and flows axially through the interstices between tissue layers comprising the rolls. The outflow gallery may conveniently be ported to a core tube disposed through the annular rolls, and against which the rolls are tightly pressed by pressure differential which exists between the supply liquid inflow stream and the filtered liquid discharge stream. Provision of an effective seal about the outer periphery of the outflow gallery is especially problematic because the configuration of the wound tissue rolls tends to distort under the effects of the differential pressure and the rolls tend to be compressed so as to pull away from less comformable sealing means, whereas the use of flexible sealants and gasket means typically introduce materials of compositions which may react chemically with the filter medium or liquid being filtered.